


Wait For You

by catwhowrites



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwhowrites/pseuds/catwhowrites
Summary: "That's why I'm willing to feel the pain with you."
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 18





	Wait For You

"What time is it?" I asked.

"This is the fifth time you asked me that, Soo." Jennie replied but still looked at her watch, "It's 3:58. Two minutes left, eonni."

I said "thank you" to Jennie and impatiently tapped my finger on the table.

"Alright, everyone. Submit your canvas on Thursday next week. Class dismissed."

Soon as our teacher finished his sentence, I picked up my bag and left the classroom. I didn't know that Jennie is following me until she called out my name.

"Soo, wait!" she ran towards me.

"Why?"

"You're going home already? Let's eat some street foods first!"

Ugh. As much as I want to eat with her, I have to go. Rosie's waiting for me at the mall and I'm sure, she hasn't eaten anything yet.

"I really have to go now, Jennie." I explained, "Maybe next time? I'll treat you."

She pouted

"You're going to meet Rosie again? After—" I cut her off.

"Yes, Jennie. So I'm going now okay?"

I tapped her left shoulder and walked away. Rosie and I have an on-and-off relationship. The last time we broke up, which was 2 months ago, Jennie confessed her feelings to me. But I said that I still love Rosie even if she cheated on me two times with a same girl. So Jennie sadly accepted it and stayed as my best friend.

My phone rang; Rosie is calling.

"Hey, bab—"

"Where on Earth are you, Soo?"

"I just got here in the bus. I'm on my way there."

"Alright. Text me when you're near."

"Okay, I lov—" and she cuts me off for the second time.

—

I'm searching for Rosie now here in our favorite restaurant. When I couldn't see her, I fished out my phone from my bag to text Rosie. But I heard two voices laughing behind me.

"Rosie, stop! Hahaha!"

I turned around and saw Rosie with Lisa. Fuck.

"This is the third time and I'm really done." I uttered right when I stopped in front of them.

Rosie looked at me with shock plastered on her face.

"Soo—"

"Let's break up. For real."

Those were the last words I said to Rosie before I walked away. Tears continued to fall down on my face.

"Did she do it again?"

"Jennie."

"Let's go. Mall is not a good place to cry because of a breakup."

—

I feel that my eyes will definitely look bad tomorrow. I cried out loud for God knows how many hours it took. Jennie brought me in a high place where we can see the city lights.

"Here," she handed me a beer and bag of Oreo, "Oreo's your favorite biscuit right?"

I nodded.

"Thanks, Jennie."

She just smiled at me.

Silence surrounded us. We just ate the Oreo and drank the beers. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until she faked a cough to get my attention.

"Soo."

I looked at her, "Hmm?"

"Why don't we give it a try?" Jennie started.

"It's not a good idea." I answered, "I'll be in the process of moving on, so I might hurt your feelings and you know I don't want that to happen."

She still pushes her luck.

"It's okay, Soo. You can use me and I can wait. It may work out for us, don't you think?"

"Jennie, you don't deserve this kind of set-up."

"And you don't deserve the pain Rosie kept on giving you."

She held my hand, "That's why I'm willing to feel the pain with you."

I stayed quiet.

Jennie reached for my chin as she went closer.

"He—"

She doesn't let me finish speaking and kissed me. Jennie put her other hand on my nape, deepening the kiss.

And that night became memorable to me.

—

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to post longer and better stories soon. thank you for reading! ♥️


End file.
